Second Chance at Love
by DidIComeAtABadTime
Summary: After three years, still stuck on a heartbreaking split-up from her ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black, Bella Swan has tried to move on like he did. "He made it look so easy..." But Bella meets Edward Cullen one night at a bar, and needless to say, sparks fly. But what happens when Jacob tries to return and win Bella back? Rated M for language and sexual content.


**A/N: I know I've been posting a lot of new stories, but I just get these ideas and they urge me to write them and so I do. However, I just wanted to thank you for your lovely reviews on my last few stories! I will hopefully update them tomorrow, if not Monday. *IMPORTANT* This is **_**NOT**___**a Jacob-bash story, but I've never been fond of the Bella and James relationships so I'm using Jacob.**

**Chapter 1 – It's Not Pretty**

**January 7, 2004**

"_It's over, Bella!" He snapped, roughly shoving my out of his apartment. _

"_Jake I…I don't understand. What happened? What did I do?" I pleaded. "What did I do to make you hate me so much? So suddenly? Jake please! Jacob!" I sobbed, my voice cracking in numerous places. I tried to remain in the door jam, but Jake had made up his mind and he wanted me out, just like that. "What did I do? Please!"_

"_Bella," his voice was dangerously low now as he spoke, "Leave…go home and don't come back. I don't want you anymore…" I felt the tears flow freely, hot and fresh across my skin. I felt the warm drips land on my shirt and chest. I viciously rubbed my sleeves at my bloodshot eyes, sniffling loudly, unattractively. Before I could even protest any further, he slammed the door. I heard the lock turn and the deadbolt, his final decisions. He was locking me out. "Jacob!" I called, desperately, "Why can't you tell me what I did wrong?"_

_I couldn't stop myself from sinking to the ground in front of his door. I let my sobs wrack me to exhaustion; He didn't even bother to come out and make me leave, he was just gone._

_Gone._

It was our two year anniversary.

And he disposed of me so easily. Did he ever think of me? Because it hurt like hell when I dwelled on him and that day. It had been three years now, but I kept waiting, hoping he would return. It was stupid, considering he'd found a girl down by the Res. and they fell in love. Engaged to be married, last time I heard from Billy.

_I stepped outside into the cold air, letting the walk of shame lead me home. I was upset, distressed, and disappointed. Tonight was the night I was finally going to tell him I loved him…did he ever love me? I let out another loud sob, not even caring that my make-up for the night had smudged across my face. I will never find another guy like him…_

_Jacob hurt me to the point of total destruction. He had my heart, but he just dropped it. And it shattered everywhere. I would never find another who could pick up every piece and put me back together. I promise myself that I will never date another guy…the pain isn't worth it._

So to this day I remained single; despite my promise to never date another guy, I had still been looking for the_ right_ guy, but I was definitely cautious. There was absolutely no way I would allow another guy to hurt me as bad as Jacob had. Yes, I was young and naïve; I was seventeen for Christ sakes! I thought I knew what love was, but clearly I didn't. Love was the way he looked at you, his eyes just practically glowing as he thought of how perfect you were for him. Love was the gentle touches and soft, lingering kisses that took your breath away. It was the sparks that danced across your skin when his fingers wanted to touch you, whether it was intended or absentminded.

Okay, so I'd been reading a lot of romance novels lately…

But aside from Jacob, I was inexperienced in the field of love. I wanted to know the signs of real love and what it should feel like when you met the right guy.

In a sense, I had moved on from the whole Jacob and me tragedy. Yeah it still hurt a lot, but for the last three years I knew he wasn't going to return. He probably never even thought of me once after that night. It was just so easy for him to let go of me. But it wasn't the same for me. I refused to let him go without a fight, but the fight grew old and I knew the fall out was permanent. I haven't even seen him since that night, and it relieved me greatly. I'm not sure what I would do, or say, or feel like if I ever saw him again.

Now that I looked back on it, we did fight a lot. We had a lot of issues in our relationship, and he blamed me for a lot of things. Jacob had trust issues, despite how loyal I was to him. He didn't like other guys talking to me or even shaking my hand. He was quiet scary when he was angry, but I never actually told him that. I feared him a little.

Another problem was his obsessive need for dominance in our relationship. Not the physical sense, but just the need for authority and control over me. It got to be ridiculous, but I never said anything because I had loved him and tried my best to look past it. I always put him first; he hardly ever did that for me as our relationship progressed.

Maybe he didn't want me anymore because I wasn't ready to give him what he wanted. And as I reflected on this topic as well, I found that I wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy between us. I couldn't just give in to that, no matter if that was what he really wanted. My body was my body, and only I could make those decisions for myself. And I can't help but think that if we were still together I probably _never_ would be ready for that with him. It just never felt right.

Which lead me to the events of tonight; I was sitting at the bar, going through my phone to delete all of the messages I had gotten from the guys I worked with. They were interested in me, but I just wasn't interested in them. It was nothing against them, per se, but they just didn't fit my description of Mr. Right. I mean, yes they were sweet and overly-nice, but they were trying too hard for my affection and they just seemed like the over-powering type. In my eyes at least. I had given them a chance, but nothing more than that. I couldn't even consider them flings because I just didn't see it that way. My phone beeped again.

**1 New Message  
Mike Newton  
9:17pm**

I sighed and clicked it open.

**Mike: Hey Bella, I just wanted 2 let u know that I had a great time the other nite. Wanted 2 know if u were interested in another date soon?**

I shook my head; Mike was a good guy, but he was just so annoying! I barely even spoke four words that night, he had done most of it. I needed three Tylenols when I got home because of the migraine he had given me. And it was worse now because I probably led him on with all of the smiling, laughing, and hair playing I did. Stupid me.

I really did not want to go out with him again, so I quickly typed back.

**Me: Hey Mike. I'm really sorry but I can't. Things have been really busy lately.**

I shoved my phone back in my pocket, frustrated, not even noticing the chair next to mine was no longer empty. I could only see the back of his head as he faced the door; was he waiting for someone? It looked like it.

Then my eyes travelled up the back of his body. His shirt was tight around him, exposing his toned form. I could see his perfect shoulder blades; I had to resist the strong urge to trace my fingers along them. And his hair…a bronze almost and definitely not tame. Had he gotten lucky before he showed up, or something? _I wonder how soft his hair is…_

Then the small pang of jealousy struck me; at least he could spend his nights with someone. I was just here tonight because I couldn't be around my friend Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper. They were the kind of couple you wanted to strangle because they were just too perfect.

He shifted slightly and I quickly turned away, knocking over my drink in the process, "Shit!" He swung around quickly, his eyes narrowed until they connected with mine. I was paralyzed for a moment at the intensity in them; they were a beautiful emerald green.

"Are you alright?" He asked, grabbing a few napkins from the next seat over. He began patting the napkins on the table before he handed me a few.

"Uh t-thank you," I murmured, clearing my throat. I took the napkins from him gingerly, discreetly trying to dry the wet spot that had now formed on the front of my jeans. "I am so sorry!" I started quickly. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's alright, uh…" I realized then he was hinting to know my name.

"Bella—."

"Bella," He said; I instantly loved the way my name rolled off his lips. They looked so soft and I had a strange feeling that he knew I was ogling him right now. "It's not every night that I meet a beautiful gi—uh, woman unexpectedly." I involuntarily blushed at his words and he smirked.

"No offence…"

"Edward."

"Edward," I finished, "But I find that a little hard to believe." He shook his head in disagreement.

"How is it hard to believe?" He questioned.

"Well, um…you just seem like the type to always have a girl." I stated, hoping it didn't come off as a rude statement. Edward laughed.

"Okay…well, what is someone like you doing in a bar at nine-thirty on a Saturday night? Alone, I might add." He was spot on with that one.

"It's complicated," I replied simply, looking down at the table. I coldn't believe this; I was sitting in a nearly empty bar with a man who looked like a god, and I was getting emotional for no reason. And my pants were soaked at the crotch…just my luck. Was tonight determined to make me look desperate?

"I think I can keep up," He answered.

"Then I'm going to need more of this," I said, motioning for the bartender. He refilled my glass and I took a large sip, waiting for the alcohol to kick in. "Uh," Where do I even begin? I guess the beginning, "I've been single for a while—,"

"How long is 'a while'?" Edward asked. He didn't sound judgmental or humored at my lame introduction and I figured what the hell? I had nothing left to lose now anyway.

"Three years," I admitted sadly, "You see, my um…ex, he kicked me out of his apartment on our second anniversary and so I've just kind of given up on being with somebody. It kind of left me…traumatized I guess you could say. I've kept my guards up for so long—," I took another sip, the cool liquid touching my red-stained lips before I held the glass between my hands and continued, "A friend of my dad's, his father to be exact, mentioned to me that he's 'with a new girl, and she makes him so happy, and they're engaged'. More bullshit that I've tried to accept but just can't." Now the alcohol was talking—I don't really remember how many times I refilled my glass before this one. I was nervous as the words kept pouring out so I gulped the rest down. "And my best friend is engaged and happy with her fiancée…I really want to be happy for them, and I am, but my bitterness kind of overrules it. I just hate it."

"Well, Bella, can I give you my honest opinion?"

"Oh, please," I said with a small whine. I wanted to hear his thoughts; maybe they would help me out somehow. At my response, the corner of his lips turned into a beautiful, crooked smile and if I had been standing, I would have ended up on the floor within a matter of seconds.

"I think he was stupid to let you go…especially the way that he did."

I tried to smile, but the words just dropped from my mouth again, "He told me he never wanted to see me again, and that I had to leave and never go back. It hurt me…that was the night I was finally ready to tell him how much I loved him and he just got rid of me. He left me outside of his apartment to cry…he just suddenly stopped caring and I know that it's all my fault because I just couldn't give him what he wanted because it didn't feel right to lose my virg—," I stopped before the word slipped from my mouth, but it was too late. Edward had caught it. He shifted again, uneasily this time; he looked uncomfortable and I grew suspicious.

"You can say it, you know." He said quietly, "Being a virgin's not a bad thing, Bella…everybody moves at their own pace."

"Yeah, but I'm not…" I replied quietly, "…a virgin…anymore, at least." Again, he looked uneasy and I suddenly understood why. He was turned on. Should I have been offended or complimented? I actually didn't know, but I wouldn't dare bring that up…hell, we were talking about my virginity now and it was awkward enough.

"You're not?" He asked. I shook my head, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," I answered, not understanding why he was asking me my age. But then he groaned softly.

"College?"

"Um, yes," I replied with a brief nod.

"Well, Bella," He started, "If it's alright with you, do you think I could get to know you better?" I nodded again, a smile finally breaking through on my face as he asked this. We had spent most of the night talking, and by the time I had pulled my phone out I noticed it was almost eleven. We had been here for a half an hour and I already knew so much about him.

I frowned as the notification on my phone said Mike had sent me another message. My scowl didn't go unnoticed by Edward, and he stroked my arm softly for a moment, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine," I said, putting my phone back, "Just some guy I work with who thinks I'm more interested in him than I actually am. He just doesn't understand that I don't want to be his girlfriend." Edward made a small 'ah' sound before he stood up, throwing a few dollar bills on the counter.

"Would you like to come back to my place for some late night dinner?" He offered, "I'd still like to know you more." His offer was more than tempting, and I really wasn't sure that I wanted to go back to the apartment I shared with Alice; I had a feeling Jasper would be spending the night…_again_.

"Uh sure, just let me notify my friend first," I said, standing up. My spilled drink had thankfully dried a little while ago. However, the faintest smell of the strawberry flavored alcohol still lingered within my clothes. I quickly typed Alice a message that I would probably be home late before I headed out of the bar with Edward in tow.


End file.
